


like struggle bats

by arsonist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all, it's the intention that counts; right? onesided hayner/roxas. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like struggle bats

like struggle bats; that weren't quite swords, but a few many steps below that. like hayner; who wasn't exactly who he and roxas apparently wanted him to be, but he tried, and that was much more than you could say for the blue inanimate bats. after all, they were controlled and pushed around by whoever picked one up, and no, sir, hayner was not a push over, he made his own decisions, thank you very much. that, of course, didn't mean he could  _decide_ to be more than he was, to give more than he had; but he could still try. after all, it's the intention that counts; right?

so, while he didn't suddenly become someone he wasn't, someone he didn't even know who it  _was_ (roxas didn't know it either, he just felt it), hayner would keep giving roxas what he could, what he thought he wanted, and if that didn't count as trying,  _damn_ , there was something wrong with the world. and, of course, it was all deliberate and willing  _and selfish too_ ; hayner wanted it as well, and he guessed he could deal with the consequences, if they ever found him. he wanted it, even though he subconciously knew he wasn't what roxas needed, who roxas needed; and if he, in the end, wasn't enough, he could still say he just wanted to  _try_.


End file.
